


Eavesdropping

by Lanky_Elliott



Series: Smith House Smut [1]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanky_Elliott/pseuds/Lanky_Elliott
Summary: When the rest of the family leave for a camping trip Steve surprises Hayley





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, Elliott here. I'm having a go at writing some fics to fill in what I see as gaps in the free fanfic world, any feedback is highly appreciated

Steve reached over to his bedside table and picked up his phone. He winced against the glare it spat out on being turned on and brought it close enough to his naked eyes for them to make out the time without his glasses: 1:06. The boy moaned and let the phone fall back against his chest; he'd been trying to sleep since 11 but the excitement of the camping trip he and his family were going on tomorrow kept him up. He went to put his phone back on the table but misjudged where its place was and knocked his glass of water off the edge. He glowered at the ceiling for a moment and then rose out of bed, picked up the glass and started walking to the bathroom to refill it.  
He reached the bathroom door and was about to enter when he heard a sound from his sister's room. Steve hesitated for a second and then padded over to Hayley's door. He pushed his ear to the crack between the ajar door and its frame and listened. The sound of rhythmic creaking confirmed what he'd suspected: Jeff and Hayley were doing it in there. Steve smiled to himself and started to move away but then Hayley's voice came through and he was listening again, "I told you Jeff, dominate me, own me!" she whispered. Steve was awestruck, he'd never suspected this side of his sister existed.  
"Sorry babe, I just don't like being aggressive, its all about love and peace" Jeff responded  
"Love and peace would be great in Syria but this isn't Syria Jeff! This is our bed and I want you to make me your BITCH!" In her passion Hayley had let her voice become louder, she seemed to realise this because the exchange became even quieter than before. Steve couldn't hear their words anymore so he stepped away and took his wide eyes back to his room without stopping for water.

The next morning Steve was woken early by his alarm. Everyone was up and loading the SUV with their bags except Hayley, when Steve asked Jeff about it he said, "Hayley said she's not feeling good dude, she's staying here"  
"And you're still going?"  
"Yeah I love nature and Hayley says if I go I might see what a 'real man' looks like, is that some kind of bird or a fish or something?"  
Gears were turning in Steve's head, "Sure it is Jeff, a rare fish"  
"Aww sweet!"  
Steve ended the conversation by walking away and looking for Francine, he found her in the kitchen. He put on a gravelly, blocked-nose voice and said, "Mom I don't feel too good. Could I stay here?"  
"Oh honey you too? I think maybe we should just cancel this whole thing..."  
"No!" Steve said with a little more force than he'd intended, Francine raised an eyebrow, "No you guys should totally go, Roger will probably get caught up in some shenanigans with Jeff and it'll give you and Dad alone time together"  
Francine gave Steve and searching look and then said, "Well... I suppose you kids can look after yourselves, if you're sure"  
Steve gave a stoic nod. An hour later the family, minus Steve and Hayley, left the house.

As soon as the family was gone Hayley came out of her room and went downstairs to sit in front of the TV in the living room, watch crappy programmes and brood over her passive husband. Twenty minutes into The Simpsons she heard a sound behind her and looked 'round, she didn't know Steve had stayed so she was surprised to see him coming down the stairs and she was shocked to see that he was stark naked. Steve's erect cock proceeded him as he descended slowly and then closed the curtains, hiding what was about to happen in the living room from the rest of the world. "Steve I'm still here! You can't play on your stupid games naked while I'm still here!"  
He paced over to stand in front of her and smiled, "I'm not playing on my games. We're playing a game together" Hayley didn't understand his meaning at first but then she realised why he was hard and recognised the look in his eyes: lust. She jumped up and and ran towards the kitchen but Steve was quick to follow. He caught her, slammed her into the living room wall and whispered in her ear, "I know what you want and I'm going to give it to you" He took his hands off her wrists and took her breasts in his hands, squeezing them as he ground his cock against her jeans, "You dirty slut"  
"Steve for God sake stop!" Hayley said, she tried to pull his hands off her but her efforts were useless. Steve took his right hand and let it move down her body, gliding along her smooth stomach, taking a second to reach along her upper thigh and then moving back up to the waistband of her jeans, "Stop struggling bitch, you can't fight me" he whispered before using his left hand to push her cheek against his tongue. He licked her cheek and moved onto her ear, meanwhile his right hand wriggled under her waistband and found her slit. The attention to Hayley's breasts had left her body wanting more and her dripping pussy proved this to Steve, "I know you want this sis. The panties don't lie"  
"Steve whatever this is it needs to stop now. If you stop now I won't tell..."  
He didn't wait for her to finish, instead he pushed two fingers inside of her. Hayley gasped involuntarily, despite his geekishness her brother seemed to know what he was doing. His left hand continued fondling her breasts while his right finger-fucked his sister closer and closer to orgasm. She wasn't resisting anymore. Just before Hayley achieved climax Steve pulled his fingers out of her and forced them into her mouth, "Lick them clean bitch" she moaned and didn't comply so he spanked her ass with his left, she yelped and he repeated, "Lick them!". This time she did as she was told and licked her fluids off his fingers.  
Steve span her around and pushed her to the floor, she caught herself but before she could stand Steve took her head in his hands, tilted it up slightly and pushed his cock into her mouth. Again she was taken by surprise, she gagged and started to resist but he wouldn't be denied, he held the back of her head and pushed her head onto his cock in rhythm with his thrusts. It was the roughest face fucking she'd ever received, every thrust hit the back of her throat and she could hardly breath. Finally he pulled out and she gasped in air.  
Steve pulled her top off, picked her up under the armpits and dumped her on the sofa so that she lay along it face up. He mounted her chest and place his cock between her tits, "Squeeze your tits together, now!", she did as she was told without question. He pushed his hips back and forth, sending his cock into Heaven between his sister's huge breasts. He didn't last long after the time his dick had spent in her mouth, he felt his orgasm approaching and ordered Hayley to open her mouth. Steve came and fired his jizz into and around his sister's mouth, the last strings fell shorter, leaving a pearly trail from his cock to her mouth.  
Hayley was breathing heavily and she thought he was finished but Steve had one more part to his fun. "Get up slut" he ordered, she obeyed and stood, "Now go stand in front of the kitchen table" again she did. He pushed her torso onto the table, squishing her tits and pressing her face against the cold vinyl finish. He pulled her slacks and panties down with hard yanks, kicked her legs apart and gripped her hips, "Please at least use a condom" Hayley said quietly.  
"Where I'm going I don't need condoms" He replied. She realised what he meant but before she could form an objection he pushed his throbbing cock into her ass. She screamed, no one had fucked her ass before but he was still lubed from her face fucking and the pain subsided quickly. He used her hips at first to push his cock as deep as he could into her but then he laid on top of her and took hold of her tits for support, squeezing and fondling them while he rammed deeper and deeper into her ass. They rutted like this until Steve felt his second orgasm on its way. He stood upright behind her again, thrusted as hard as he could and pulled on her hips to blow his load. He stayed inside her for a minute, revelling in how tightly her ass surrounded his cock then pulled out. He walked around to the other side of the table, dragged her towards him slightly and pushed his cock into her mouth, "Lick it clean you skank" With the last of her energy she fulfilled his last order, wrapping her tongue around him and swallowing down the fluids coating him. Steve pulled out for the last time, slapped Hayley's face twice with his cock and said, "Clean yourself up".  
He left the room and Hayley was left, face and tits covered in her brother's cum, her tongue still bearing the taste of her cummy ass, to wonder: was she a disgusting freak for enjoying that more than any other sexual experience in her life? She made a choice and started fingering herself.


End file.
